


The Common Cold

by BambiDoe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things more pathetic than Gerard Way when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this along time ago and decided to post it here.

There are few things more pathetic than Gerard Way when he’s sick. Right now, he’s lying on the couch, in a little cocoon of blankets, watching cartoons.

I’ve told him about a hundred and fifty times today that it’s only a cold. He barely had a fever this morning when he first woke up. Gerard, however, has been relentlessly trying to convince me that he has either a mild case of pneumonia or some kind of rare infection that no doctor has ever heard of before.

“I just Googled it, Frank. I’m showing all the signs of tonsillitis.” He whines. His voice barely coming out in a whisper.

“It’s probably either a really bad cold or strep throat. You probably caught it from Ray. Remember? He had all of the same symptoms you have.”

Gerard doesn’t seem convinced. I instruct him to open his mouth and stick his tongue out.

“It’s a little red, probably from post-nasal drip. Your tonsils definitely aren’t swollen.”

“Are you sure? Because, you’re not a doctor. You don’t even know what to look for.”

“If you had tonsillitis, you wouldn’t even be able to swallow your own saliva right now. Trust me on this one. I’ve had it before.”

My immune system is terrible. I’ve had just about every type of cold and virus you can imagine. If it were something serious, I would have recognized the signs earlier.

I reach over and stroke his hair gently. As dramatic as he is, I love taking care of him. It just kind of comes naturally to me for some reason. Of course, I’d never tell him that. He thinks I do it because I want to get him to stop complaining.

“Frank?” He whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Can you...” He clears his throat and tries again. “Can you get me some cold medicine? And maybe schedule a doctor’s appointment. I wanna get my throat checked out in case it really is strep.”

I look at the clock on the living room wall. It’s only five-thirty in the afternoon. I have more than enough time to walk to the store and back before the doctor’s office closes at six. It’s only a block or so away.

“Yeah. I guess I can. Anything else?”

He reminds me that he prefers the children’s cold medicine over the adult kind because the grape flavor “doesn’t make me gag.” I make a mental note to get him the right kind.

“Wait! Before you leave, can you tuck me in?”

He sounds needy and almost childish. I playfully roll my eyes at him.

“Alright, Alright. I guess I can.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Gerard smiles.

“You like taking care of my don’t you?”

“Do you want your medicine or not?”

He doesn’t argue with me. He knows he’s right. I’ll let him win this one.


End file.
